memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 6/Fall back from Bajor
The Allied fleet is getting brutally beaten by the new warships of the Terran Empire, as they destroy the Klingon forces one by one and damaged Worf's command ship. As the Federation vessels attempt to deal some damage to the new warships but no effect. Admiral we can't get through their hull plating, it's too powerful the Captain of the USS Fearless says over the com. Admiral Kira gives another command to the fleet as sparks erupt from the ceiling and an officer is thrown from the science console next to the tactical console. Shields down 34% damage to the secondary power couplings Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Typhuss gives an evasive pattern for the Allied fleet. All ships, Pattern beta two says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. More sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship takes more damage as Curtis looks at her console. The Enterprise is coming towards us dorsal shields are failing Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. The ISS Enterprise fires it's quantum phasers at the Intrepid and punches through the shields and strikes the port side of the bridge module as the ship flies over the Intrepid. On the bridge the port side blew as debris flies everywhere as wires are hanging down and the crew are thrown to the floor as coolant vents from the ceiling and sparks erupts from the ceiling. On the USS Enterprise Captain Martin is shocked by this as he looks at McCabe. Open a channel Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Channel open sir Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. This is Captain Martin I'm taking command of the fleet all ships fall back to Deep Space 9 we've lost this fight Captain Martin says as he looks at Kadan. The Enterprise moves over the drifting Intrepid and locks a tractor beam onto it's comrade and tows her back to Deep Space 9. In the Sector General ward Typhuss wakes up and sees the wounded next to him and then Julian walks over to his biobed. Admiral it's good to see you're awake Doctor Bashir says as he's scanning him with a medical tricorder. Typhuss looks at him. We lost the battle didn't we says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Julian looks at him. We were close to winning until those new warships showed up, the Enterprise rescued the Intrepid and towed her back to Deep Space 9 with the fleet Julian says as he looks at him. John walked into the ward and sits next to Typhuss's biobed. Hey there pal how do you feel John says as he looks at him. Typhuss snickers and looks at him. I'm fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Julian. Is he telling the truth Doc? John says as he looks at him. Julian looks at Captain Martin. He's got a concussion and a few cuts and a broken arm he'll make a full recovery if he stays in bed for a few days Julian says as he walks away to treat more of the wounded that came from the Allied fleet. John looks at him. 34% of the fleet was lost in the battle Generals Worf, Korath, and Chazmok lost their squadrons when those new warships entered the fight we did evacuate the Vedeks but we didn't get the Kai off Bajor before it was taken over John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thanks John for saving him and his crew. Thank you for saving me and my crew Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both John and Typhuss shook hands. Your welcome I'm sorry we didn't save Bajor your second home but their fighters if they were able to push the Cardassians back I'm sure they'll do the same with the Terran Empire John looks at him. He nods. In his quarters Kira is packing as Typhuss walks into their quarters and sees her in her old Bajoran uniform she use to wear when she was on board DS9 as Captain Sisko's first officer he looks at her. Kira why are you wearing that uniform says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm going to my homeworld to save them Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and tries to talk her out of it. You are going to get yourself killed, I'm not going to have my wife try to save Bajor on her own, not alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I can't sit here and have the Federation save my world twice, I've got to save my world I love you Kira says as she kisses his cheek and leaves their quarters. On board the Enterprise in his ready room John is looking at ship status reports and damage reports when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he's looking at the monitor. Kira walks into the room. Kira what's up and why are you wearing that uniform no, no you're not going to do what I think you're going to do John says as he gets up from the chair and walks around the desk and looks at her. She looks at him. John I can't sit here and have my world misused like when the Cardassians took it over I've gotta help them Kira says as she looks at him. John looks at her. Kira you're going to get killed and your kids are going to grow up without a mother John says as he looks at her. She hugs him and walks out of the ready room. She walks onto Worf's flagship and she looks at him. Kira you're going to your world I'll help you reclaim your world you are my former colleague and friend Worf says as he looks at her. She smiles and nods at him. Both Typhuss and John look out the window on the upper level and sees Worf's flagship and 5 Birds of Prey leave the station and cloak. Typhuss asked John if Kira will make it back. Is Kira going to make it back says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. She's a fighter she'll make back seeing how she's got the Klingons backing her up, well I'm heading out I'm paying Andoria a visit John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss offers to go with him. I'm going with you I can't sit here and wait for Kira to come back says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I was just about to ask you because if things go south I may need help with them John says as he looks at him. Typhuss and John heads towards the docking port.